The Second Piece: Battle of Capman Peak Part I
It's cold and dark in the prison cell, just like always. Two people are chained in the cell, one male and one female. A prison guard walks by their cell. Male: There's been an unbearable amount of noise the past few days. What's going on? Guard: That's none of your business. Female: Did you capture an entire city or something? The guard ignores her and walks away, although his pace is rather fast. Female: Something's going on. They're doing something big! Male: TELL RIPLEY TO KEEP BITING OFF MORE THAN HE CAN CHEW! LET HIM DROWN IN HIS STUPIDITY! Meanwhile, a Marine ship sails down the sea. Issac: All right, here's the game plan. Issac points to an easel, with a crudely drawn picture of their ship and the Marine base. On top is his incredibly bad handwriting, saying "Come in from the back." Drew and Hugeo: ... Drew: That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. Hugeo: Issac, do you have any idea what Capman Peak looks like? Issac: Does it matter? The back is the least guarded place, isn't it? Hugeo: This is a Marine base! They're not blind, you know! Issac: Well, what ideas do you have? The rate we're going, we'll get there in less than an hour! Hugeo: I have some ideas...but we had better come to an agreement, and quickly! Meanwhile, the Capman Peak town is hustling and bustling, ready for the battle they were expecting to come. At the top of the mountain, where the main Marine base is, stand Ridley and another Marine looking out. Marine: But what if they don't show up? They're pirates, what care do they have for normal people? Ripley: You should read the reports. Their recent actions have indicated they do hold compassion. I constructed this death trap because I knew that fact, and my instinct is never wrong! Tension fills the air as the Marines await battle. But the lookouts see no ships. Until... Marine: Look! Up there in the sky! The Marines look up and gasp in shock. A massive Marine battleship is careening straight towards the island! Marine: They're insane! Do they want to destroy the entire island??? The Marines begin to panic, when Ripley's voice rings out from the top of the mountain. Ripley: DO NOT BE CONCERNED, MEN! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS! Ripley raises his arm up in the air toward the ship, his fist clenched. Meanwhile, on the flying ship, Issac and Hugeo hang on for dear life. Hugeo: We've reached the peak of our flight! GO! Hugeo punches the deck of the ship, and he and Issac go flying off in separate directions. Soon after they fly, the ship explodes. Marine: Yes! I knew the Commodore would save us! Marine 2: Was that it? Marine 3: Where's the wreckage of the ship? Surely it would fall? The Marines look up. It appears as though the ship had been turned to dust. However... Marine 4: Something's coming down! It looks...like a human! Issac: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Issac lands on the ground belly-first, although a Drew-designed cushion activates and breaks his fall. However, Issac is unable to undo the cushion and pull himself up. Marine: It's Issachar D. Tremau! Let's get him! Issac: WAIT!!! THIS ISN'T A FAIR FIGHT! I CAN'T GET UP! The Marines begin swarming Issac, and one makes a call. Marine: One of the pirates has landed in the west section of town! Requesting backup! Marine on the phone: Backup is already going to the east section! There's another pirate there, and we can't stop him! Cut to the east section of town. Hugeo: YAAAAAAAAAAA! Transforming his fist into rock, Hugeo takes out four Marines at once. Hugeo: Care to come close to me? Hugeo begins seeping magma out of his legs, causing the Marines to back away. They try shooting at him, but Hugeo becomes intangible and absorbs the bullets. Hugeo: I hope that cushion worked...otherwise Issac's dead... West section of town Issac: I am gonna kill you, Drew! And you too Hugeo! Gahhh! The Marines move to seize Issac, and he attempts to kick them away. Finally, he manages to bite into the cushion, deflating it. Issac: Finally! Marine: Seize him now! Issac: Hey, have you ever tamed a wild animal? Marine: Uh, no... Issac: Well then, you lack the necessary qualifications to defeat me! Transforming himself into a monkey, Issac barrels into the Marines, knocking several of them out. Some of them try shooting at him, but he expertly dodges and grabs a building, making a taunting face. Issac: Ooh ooh aah aah! I'm right here! No, I'm here! *appears behind several Marines and knocks them out* Now here! The Marines are unable to keep track of Issac, and he eventually defeats the entire squad. Issac: A great warm-up...guess I should check in before more get here! Drew, how's it going! Drew: I've docked at the south side; thanks for leading the Marines away! Issac: Great. Now keep working on "the surprise." Drew: Will do! At the base on top of the mountain, a Marine rushes into the room where Ripley stands. Marine: Commodore! We've located two of the pirates, Issachar D. Tremau and Hugeo! They're tearing through our forces, should we call in reinforcements? Ripley: No. I do not take assignments to have the petty troops do all the work. This is a threat that only I can deal with, and that is why I am here. Ripley turns and walks out of the room, ready for battle. Category:Battle of Capman Peak Arc